Hermione's Talent part 2
by hotttopicgirl
Summary: The second half of Hermione's Talent
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked

"DO I BLOODY LOOK LIKE I'M OK? I JUST GOT FUCKING RAPED BY A DEATHER EATER AND WATCHED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS GET KILLED BY HIM AS WELL. YES DRACO I'M GREAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Just please leave me alone, I don't want anyone around me for a few days okay."

"Hermione I know your know your hurt, I understand, but..."

"YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU UNDERSTAND BEING RAPED AND WATCHING YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE!"

"NO HERMIONE I HAVEN'T BEEN RAPED BUT I HAD TO HEAR WOMEN GETTING RAPED NEARLY EVERYDAY WHEN VOLDERMORT WAS AT MY HOUSE. THEN I HAVE TO WATCH THEM GET KILLED. I CAN'T SAY I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOUR GOING THROUGH BUT I'M PRETTY SURE I CAN IMAGINE WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH, BECAUSE SOMETIMES I WAS FORCED TO WATCH THEM RAPE THE GIRLS!"

"Why are you yelling at me, that's not my fault now is it."

"NO BUT ONE OF THOSE DEATH EATERS HAPPENED TO BE DOLOHOV THAT I HAD TO WATCH RAPE SOME LITTLE GIRL. THEN FINDING OUT HE DID IT TO YOU...I FELT LIKE I FAILED YOU TODAY. WE CAN'T WORK OUT IF I CAN'T PROTECT YOU FROM BEING RAPED!"

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE OVER CAUSE IF SO THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE. I'VE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH TODAY, THAT I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH WHAT YOUR PUTTING METHROUGH. I JUST LOST ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I'LL PROBABLY WILL LOOSE HIS SISTER AS A FRIEND SINCE IT WAS MY FAULT HE DIED. SO I'LL MAKE THIS EASY ON YOU DRACO MALFOY WE ARE THROUGH."

I really can't believe he was making it seem like I was the one who did wrong here.

"You don't mean that do you?"

"YES I DO RIGHT NOW I TRUELY DO NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I GET UP AND PUNCH YOU."

(Draco's point of view)

"Blaise come with me"

"Sure, what's wrong Draco you look upset."

"I should Hermione just broke up with me, and she had every right to after what I made her sound like."

"What happened to make you fuck up so bad?"

"Hermione was raped by Dolohov, I was the one to stun him and the first one to find out she was raped. She also watched as he killed Ron. When she was done with getting healed I asked if she was okay, and she blew up at me. Which I completly understand her doing that, but I ended up blowing up at her as well. I started telling her bout me having to watch girls get raped by different Death Eaters or having to hear it everyday. Which how it came out made it sound like she was the one who did wrong. I wasn't being smart I was so pissed that Dolohov raped her and I couldn't stop him. That's when she broke up with me cause I said how can we be together if I can't protect you from getting raped. I know wrong thing to say, but I didn't think at the time. When she said that it was over, I realized what had just happened and to say something to fix it, but it was to late."

"Wow you really dug yourself deep this time haven't you"

"Yeah I have. What should I do?"

"How bout you give her a day to calm down then go talk to her. I mean just go up there have Potter come with that way the two of you don't try to kill each other."

"That doesn't sound half bad. How could you know that if you've never been in a long term relationship man?"

"Ah blame listening to Pansy all day cause you have nothing better to do. Now you need some rest and so do I. I'll come by your room tomorrow and we'll talk out what you're going to say when you go to talk to her."

"Okay see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I can't believe he seriously thought that this was all my fault that this happened.

"Hermione"

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought you would think this was all my fault."

"Hermione I could never think what happened was your fault. I have to say no I'm not happy that Ron's dead, but you really couldn't do anything. I know that if you could you would've killed the bastard. I know Ron wasn't really thinking when he took you, I know he wasn't thinking. He was upset that you chose Malfoy over him. He wouldn't want you to be upset with him for what he did. He is probally is looking down on us telling himself how stupid he is. I also heard bout you breaking up with Malfoy."

"Wait how did you hear bout that already I just did that a few hours ago."

"Yeah well Malfoy went to Blaise asking him for help bout how to fix what happened between the two of you. Blaise came to me asking me to talk to you about it."

"So basically he asked you to figure out what Draco could do to fix what he said to me. Well you can tell Blaise that he can tell Draco that the only way he is every going to get me to forgive him is if he comes crawling on his hands and knees explaining what he did wrong and with a damn good reason why I should take him the fuck back. Otherwise I want nothing to do with that bastard, he can go die for all I care."

"First off yes he did ask me, but I already told him he would have to beg for her back. Second, I want to know what he said to piss you off so much."

I told Ginny everything that had happened once I got back to the castle, she was really shocked he would say all that, but I have a feeling there is a but coming.

"Ok Ginny I know your about to say but so just say it already."

"Your right I do have a but, it seems like he felt like you were one of those girls he had to watch get raped over and over again. He felt like he couldn't do anything to save them from what happened to them, he feels like he's failed to protect you from the same fate. He said all those things cause the Death Eater who raped you he watch rape another muggle. I'm guessing he felt like shit when he found out that it was him and the fact that you had to watch one of your best friends die by him as well. I'm not saying what he said was right, it did sound like he was blaming you. I can tell you this though, he didn't mean for it to sound like it. He told you all that so it would make it seem like he does understand what you're going to be going through. He's had to sleep with those noises, with the images of what they did to them. The things he saw were probally worse than what happened to you. Not that what happened to you wasn't bad, but it could have been worse if Malfoy hadn't came when he did. You need to at least let him explain why he said what he said, you know just as well as I do he cares deeply about you ad wouldn't do something like that unless he had a reason to. Talk to him before you tell him to go drop dead ok."

"Fine Ginny you do have a valid point about why he said what he said, but he had no right to say it was all my fault. I don't care if he meant it that way or not, you still shouldn't say that to a person who had just been raped."

"You do have a point there he didn't, but he was upset he couldn't save you from being raped."

"Ok I'll talk to him but I don't want to be alone when I talk to him. I might do something to him if I do talk to him alone. So could either you or Harry be there when I do talk to him."

"I'll ask Harry if he can, I don't think I should be the one there when you talk to him, just in case Ron comes up."

"That's fine Ginny I understand if it was me I wouldn't want to either. Well I'm going to get some sleep gods know I do need some. Night Ginny."

"Night Mione."

**Ok people I know it's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry bout that. My family and I have just lost my aunt and I've also been having a bad case of writers block. I went back and read the books over again well at least certian parts of them, and I got some good ideas from them. I promise I'll be trying to update a lot more than I had been. Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Please enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was let out out of the Hospital Wing a few days later, when I entered the Heads Common room I saw Draco, and I started to tear up. I realized that I went overboard on him, and breaking up with him wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I was just pissed at him for what he said that night.

I was told by both Blaise, Ginny and Harry that at night when I was sleeping Draco would sneak into the Hospital Wing and sit with me while I slept. They also said that the Weasly's were going to wait to have Ron's funeral when I was healed.

I walked into my room and I was suprised at what I saw, there were roses everywhere, but what I realized was something tiny was moving on my bed. I walked closer to see what it was, and there in the middle of my bed was a little kitten sleeping. I squeeled with excitment and picked up the kitten ran downstairs and hugged Draco.

"Thank you so much Draco I love him, he's so cute!"

"Your welcome, did you read the note I wrote you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw this little guy and didn't even notice the note."

"Well go read the note then come back down here and talk. Oh and his name is Merlin"

"I'll be right back."

_Hermione_

_I know that words cannot express how sorry I am for what I said that, I was just so upset that you started yelling at me. I know saying that I understand what you went through was the wrong thing to say at the time, but I've wittnessed many disturbing things while Voldermort lived at Malfoy Manor, so I can say I might not completly understand how you feel, but I do understand what you feel somewhat._

_I know things have been rough for you these past few days, but you should always know no matter if we are together or not I will always be here if you need anything._

_That being said, I really do hope you will give us another shot. Now I understand if you say no, or if you think that your not ready after everything that has happened. I wouldn't blame if you didn't either, but if you do want to give us another shot, I'll will take things as slow as you want. We won't do anything that your not ready to do yet._

_I really am sorry Hermione I hope you can forgive me_

_Draco_

_p.s. I hope you love Merlin_


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I had finished Draco's letter I had tears down my face. I ran from my room all the way to the common room where I knew he was waiting for me with Merlin.

"YES!"

"Huh?"

"I said yes, I want to give us another shot Draco. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You just asked me how I felt and I just exploded at you. You didn't deserve that, I guess everything that had just happened just hit me all at once. And I took it out on the person closest to me, which just so happened to be you at the time. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. So does this mean you forgive me for yelling at you as well?"

"Yes Draco it does."

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then I picked up than once again sleeping Merlin and hugged him.

"Draco how did you know my Crookshanks died? I don't remember ever telling you that." 

"Well you see I asked Potter and Ginny what would be the perfect gift for you. I asked them if a kitten would be a good gift, since I knew you had a cat once I just didn't know what happened to it. They said that you would love a kitten, they said ever since Crookshanks died you've been upset bout it. So I thought maybe a new kitten would help."

"Awwwe Draco that's so sweet of you. Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry and if I'm right which I normally am, our N.E.W.T's are in a week so we need to get studying."

"Wow, you recover fast, but studying will have to wait, cause Ron's funeral is tommorrow and I know you wouldn't want to miss that."

"Your right bout that I don't want to miss that. I feel horible that the last things I said to him were mean and hurtful. I hate that that's the last memory I will ever have of me and him talking."


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco what should I wear?"

"Hermione, wear something dark I guess. I really don't know what to wear at funeral's. Hey are you going to be singing a song at the funeral like Mrs. Weasly asked you?"

"I figured something dark, I meant should I wear a dress, a skirt, pants what? And yes I am I already have the song picked out and everything its called Anthem of the Angels. It's a muggle song by a band named Breaking Benjamin."

KNOCK KNOCk

We both looked up and saw Mr. Weasly there

"I know you don't want to hear this and I don't want to say this but the funeral is starting. Molly wants to know if you can sing a song at the start and end of the funeral. I know its short notice and you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I would be honored Mr. Weasly, just let me pick out another song ok. Then we'll be right down."

"Ok take your time, and Hermione I would go with the skirt Ron always did like it when you wore skirts."

"Thanks Mr. Weasly, and I think I will, and I already know the song I'm going to sing."

I got dressed and headed outside to the backyard of the Burrow. They're burrying Ron right underneith the Willow Tree they had. I knew this was going to be one of the hardest days of my life, and I wasn't ready for it to happen yet. I felt like turning and running away so this could never happen, but I knew I couldn't do that to the Weasly family. They needed me as much as I needed them. Also Harry needed me by his side through this cause I knew he wouldn't make it if I wasn't there with him. He's lost so many his parents, Sirius, Lupin and now Ron. I really don't know how much more pain he can go through.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dumbledore's voice

"We have lost someone very very special, a son, a brother, a student, a best friend, and a great wizard. Ron Weasly was a great wizard, as we all know he helped in destroying Voldermort, faught in the war, and was a pro at Wizard's Chess."

You could hear a few chuckles mainly from the Weasly kids, Harry, and myself

"He was noble, trustworthy, and not a bad Keeper either. Why he was taken from us so soon we will never know, but know Ron he would not want us to mourn his death, he would want us to remember him how he was. A happy wizard who was there for his family and friends through even the deadlest of times. Now the Weasly family has asked Ms. Hermione Granger to come up and sing a few songs for us. Ms. Granger."


	6. Chapter 6

"The last song I will be singing is also a muggle song called Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin"

**White walls surround us**

**No light will touch your face again**

**Rain taps the window**

**As we sleep among the dead**

**Days go on forever**

**But I have not left your side**

**We chase the dark together**

**If you go ten so will I**

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**Cold light above us**

**Hope fills the heart and fades away**

**Skin white as winter**

**As the sky returns to gray**

**Days go on forever**

**But I have not left your side**

**We can chase the dark together**

**If you go then so will I**

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**Then say the last goodbye**

**You're dead alive, you're dead alive**

**You''re dead alive, you're dead alive**

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

"If it is alright with the Weasly family I would like to sing a song that I know Ron, Harry and myself would always listen to when we hung out. It's not really a sad song its got more of a beat but I know it would be help both Harry and myself hear it one last time together. Thats if it's alright with you."

Mr. Weasly nodded his head in approvel, I looked at Harry and I could tell he was smiling through all of the tears he had shed.

"Thank you so much"


	7. Chapter 7

"The last song I will be singing is also a muggle song called Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin"

**White walls surround us**

**No light will touch your face again**

**Rain taps the window**

**As we sleep among the dead**

**Days go on forever**

**But I have not left your side**

**We chase the dark together**

**If you go ten so will I**

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**Cold light above us**

**Hope fills the heart and fades away**

**Skin white as winter**

**As the sky returns to gray**

**Days go on forever**

**But I have not left your side**

**We can chase the dark together**

**If you go then so will I**

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**Then say the last goodbye**

**You're dead alive, you're dead alive**

**You''re dead alive, you're dead alive**

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

"If it is alright with the Weasly family I would like to sing a song that I know Ron, Harry and myself would always listen to when we hung out. It's not really a sad song its got more of a beat but I know it would be help both Harry and myself hear it one last time together. Thats if it's alright with you."

Mr. Weasly nodded his head in approvel, I looked at Harry and I could tell he was smiling through all of the tears he had shed.

"Thank you so much"


	8. Chapter 8

"This next song I forced Harry and Ron listen to before school started this year. They ended up starting to dancing to it together. It was really funny to watch, so now everytime I listen to this song I make them listen to it as well, lets say its become our anthem. The song is called Firework and its by a muggle singer named Katy Perry."

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show'em what your worth**

**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave'em falling down**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show'em what you're worth**

**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom,**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show'em what you're worth**

**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

"Thank you now I believe Harry has a few words to say"


	9. Chapter 9

_(Harry's point of veiw)_

"Well there is no point in saying who I am sense we all know who I am. And I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to not keep a straight face through this after that song, the whole time I kept seeing Ron dancing. Now if you know Ron you know he's not the best dancer so it was kinda funny."

I heard people start to chuckle at that

"So that being said, Ron what can I say of course I'll miss you you're like a brother I never had, but one thing I will know I will regret never getting to do is beating you in Wizard chess. No matter how hard I tried I could never beat you. We've been through so much together, not going to lie you could be a git at times but I still loved you. Even with your lovely table manners."

I saw Hermione and the Weasly's all laugh at that, I was surprised when I saw Malfoy even chuckle at what I said.

"Life isn't going to be the same without you in my life, but I know you wouldn't want me to get all girly on you, but today is the day where I know I will have the Weasly's the family who was always there for me even if I didn't have the famous red hair. I also know I'll have my best friend Hermione who I love like sister. To stand by my side and be there when things go bad, cause who are we kidding Ron something strange always happens to me. The Gryffindor house won't be the same without your loud snoring at night, but I think we can manage. I love you Ron and I know you'll always be with us no matter where life takes us or how far it takes us."

By the end of my speech I had been sobbing I didn't want to bury my best friend. He shouldn't be dead he was so young, he didn't even finish school yet. I mean he survived all those adventures we went on and he lived, to hear he died after watching his best friend and the girl he loved get raped by a Death Eater, wasn't fair. But it seems life is crule like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everyone I know I said I would be updating more, but my computer crashed and I lost every thing I was working on which included the next chapter of this story. I know the last chapter was really short but I didn't want to drag out the funeral. It might be a few more days till I put up the next chapter, but if you have any ideas on what I should do next let me know. I might add them in the next chapter. Plus there have been storms going on where I live and the power keeps going on and off. I'll try and update as fast as I can, like I said tell me your ideas on what should happen in the next chapter I want to make sure my readers enjoy this story.

Hottopic Girl

aka

Danielle Martin


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure I need to talk to you as well. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen Hermione you know I really care about you, but I think that it would be best if we go on a break. Just until you can accept the fact that Ron has passed on. You have been so distant from me, and I know you've been putting on a fake smile in front of everyone else, but you can't fool me. I hope that you don't hate me for doing this, but I think its for the best right now."

"Actually Draco, I feel the same way. I was going to say something to you, I just need time alone to think about all that's happened. I mean I feel like this is all my fault, I mean if I hadn't upset Ron at the dance none of this would've happened. I really do care about you, but I can't be with you right now. At least not until I've gotten past everything that has happened these past few days. I don't want to stop you from dating anyone else while we're on this break because you can. I don't want you to sit and wait for me to come walking back in your life. I mean you could find someone else that you really care about and I want you to give it a go with her. I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to wait for me till I'm ready to finally be with you."

"Hermione, I understand, but I'll never care about anyone the way I care about you do you understand that. No matter if you see me with another girl or you see some girl flirting with me I don't want you upset and think that I never cared about you, because I really do and always will."

"Draco I understand"

"I guess we should go our seprate ways then."

"Yeah I guess. Bye."

"Bye"

And with that Hermione and Draco kissed for the last time for awahile


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Mione whats going on with you and Draco? I thought you two were going out. Did something happen?"

"Hey Ginny. No we decided to take a break, we both came to an agreement that I need time to get over everything that has happened lately and I told him that he can see other girls that I didn't want him to wait for me."

"Wow! Really Hermione what would make you even want to go and do a thing like that? He was there for you through everything, and you think that."

"Ginny! I was putting on an act in front of everyone. I wasn't happy with everything that happened do you understand that! I care about him so much, but I couldn't make him stay with me when I was distancing myself from hime and it wasn't fair to him."

"Still I can't believe you broke up."

"We are taking a break."

I looked over at Draco and saw Astroia flirting with him he was whispering something in her ear and she laughed. At the sight of that I slammed my fork down and ran out of the Great Hall. What I didn't know was that Draco saw what I had just done and didn't even bother to see if I was okay.

"Hey Mione. Is everything okay?"

"Oh hey Neville yeah everything is just fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Okay I'll talk to you later then."

"Yes of course."

After Hermione had ran from the Great Hall Ginny had gotten up and walked over to Draco grabbed him by the arm. Knocking Astroia off the bench in the process and drug him out of the Great Hall

"WHAT THE FUCK DRACO! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER. AND DON'T SAY THAT WE'RE ON A BREAK BULL SHIT, CAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU CAN'T STAND THAT SLUT THAT SITTING NEXT TO YOU. WHY DID YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH HER RUN OUT? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE ON A BREAK. SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW. SHE'S AFRAID OF LOOSING YOU BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE WITH HER SINCE SHE FEELS THAT ITS HER FAULT THAT MY BROTHER IS DEAD. AND YET YOU SIT THERE AND WATCH HER RUN OUT OF THE GREAT HALL PROBALLY CRYING AND YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT ABOUT IT. AND YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT HER I GUESS THAT WAS A LIE.!"

"Weasly I would shut up if I was you she told me she wanted to do the same thing."

"OH DRACO YOU AND I BOTH KNOW SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO ON A BREAK SHE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN EVER RIGHT NOW AND SHE JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU THAT."

"How do you know this? How do you not know that she needs this break right now?"

"How do I know? HOW DO I KNOW? I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SAT THERE AND LISTENED TO HER TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO HER, THAT SHE'S SO LUCKY THAT SHE HAS YOU DURING THIS WHOLE THING. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN RON RIGHT NOW."

"Ginny what's going on?"

"Hermione nothing we were just talking weren't we Malfoy."

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

"GINNY WHAT DID YOU JUST DO I AGREED TO GO ON THIS BREAK BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE REALLY WANTED IT."

"AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HIM BUT YOUR AFRAID THAT SINCE HE ASKED TO GO ON A BREAK HE MIGHT NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY. BUT FINE IF YOU WANNA LET THE ONE GUY YOU LOVE SLIP AWAY THEN THAT'S FINE WITH ME."

I knew Ginny was right I wasn't doing the right thing. I truly do love Draco but he want's to take a break what am I supposed to think? That he want's to be with me after everything that I've gone through. He probally thinks that I'll never be the same Hermione again, but I'll show him.


	13. Chapter 13

I headed up to Professor Dumbledor if he was willing to have a little dance to lighten up everyone's spirits after what had happened these past few days and I thought we could use some fun right now in our lives. I even told him that I would sing for the dance. He said that was a good idea an the dance would be held tomorrow.

"Attention students! Now Ms. Granger has came to me with an idea, she asked me if we could have another dance. And since the sad events that had just happened I agreed with her. This dance will be held tomorrow after dinner it will be a causal dance wear what you would wear on the weekends. The dance will last till 10 for students below 4th year 5th year and up you will be able to continue with the dance until midnight. Have a good day."

The next day I was excited I was going to show Draco that I want to be with him, that I love him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey everyone I hope you like the songs I've picked out to sing for you guys they will be all muggle songs so you probally won't know any of them. Anyways the first song I'm going to be singing will be Who Says by Selena Gomez."

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Wo says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's suck a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not sart potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listne to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said that  
Yeah, oh

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful


	15. Chapter 15

The first song was amazing I can't wait till the last song though it will get Draco's attention. Or at least I hope it does.

"Okay everyone the next song I'll be singing is from a tv show called Glee, the song is called Loser Like Me. (By the way if you don't know the beat to this song look it up on youtube its a really good song.)"

**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freaksow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

**Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right **

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

**Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are**

**Just go ahead an hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

**Just go ahead an hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay everyone I hope you love this song it's one of my favorite songs that I know hope you enjoy it. The song is called Born This Way by Lady GaGa.

**It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby**

**My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir**

**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be**

**Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth**

**A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capitial H-I-M  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient**

**Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause beby, you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive**

**No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right, track baby  
I was born this way, yeah**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way hey**

**I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey everyone hope you love the songs I've picked out so far. I'm going to go out of my normal comfort zone and I'm going to sing one of my favorite country songs. It's called This One's For The Girl by Martina McBride enjoy.

**This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in**

**This one's for the girls**

**This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where your life is gonna go**

**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls**

**This is for all you girls about fourty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today**

**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls**

**Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)**

**From 1 to 99**

**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
Your beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls**

"Ok everyone I'm taking a break for a few minutes then I'll be back up to sing some more."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Mione you're doing great up there. Draco is going to wish he never asked for that break."

"Wait what is Ginny talking about Mione? I thought you and Malfoy were doing great. Last I saw you guys you guys looked so in love what happened?"

"Well Harry if you must know he asked to go on a break. He thought that I needed a break to get through everything that has happened the past few days. I was going to tell him that I love him and wanted to thank him for being there for me through this whole entire thing, but he said that he thought it would be better if we go on a break so I just agreed with him."

"Really wow. Well you want me to go knock some sense into him?"

"No Harry I've already got a plan that will wish he never made that idea to take a break"

"Okay I trust you Mione. Now get back up on that stage and show him what he lost"

"Okay I'll talk to you guys later hope you enjoy the next few songs that I've picked out."

"So Ginny how have you been lately?"

"Harry just shut up and kiss me already."


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok everyone I'm back this song is called Blow by Kesha enjoy"

**Dance**

**Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that kool-aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're coming with me**

**It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
This place about to-  
Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out**

**This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to-**

**Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored (Ha)**

**It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
This place about to-  
Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around**

**This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to-**

**Go-go-go- go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands**

**Go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands**

**We are taking over  
(Blow)  
Get used to it  
(Blow)**

**This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to-**

I thought to myself, I can't wait till Draco see's what I'm going to be wearing for my last song. I also can't wait too see his face when he hear's and see's what I'm going to be singing and dancing to. He's going to wish he never made the choice to take a break with us, I'm going to prove him how wrong he was to make that choice.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey I'll be singing about 4 or 5 more songs then we'll have to end this wonderful party. This next song I'll be singing is from one of my favorite bands. The song is called Sing by My Chemical Romance."

**Sing it out,  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out,  
Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs**

**For everytime  
That they want to count you out,  
Use your voice,  
Every single time you open up your mouth**

**Sing it for the boys,  
Sing it for the girls,  
Everytime that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guys  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world**

**Sing it out,  
Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs  
Sing it out,  
Girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice,  
Every single time they try and shut you mouth**

**Sing it for the boys,  
Sing it for the girls,  
Everytime that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**

**Cleaned-up corporation progress,  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk abou it,  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways,  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation,  
Generation nothing  
Nothing but a dead scene,  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted,  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past  
Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away**

**Keep running!**

**Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Everytime that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate you guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**

**You've got to see what tomorrow brings!  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**


	21. Chapter 21

"The next song I shall be singing is call Lost In You by Three Days Grace."

**I always knew that you would come back to get me  
And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends**

**You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
I'm nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
But pulling away you took everything I had**

**You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
I'm nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, in you**

**The pain of it all, the rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now everyday I find myself saying  
I wanna get lost in you, I'm nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I find a way to get lost in you  
A way to get lost in you**


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm going to slow it down a little let everyone catch their breath and rest their feet for a little bit the next song I'm going to sing is What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts"

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Is bein' so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was tryin' to do, ooo**


	23. Chapter 23

"Ok I'll be singing two more songs then we'll have to leave and head to bed. This song is called Pain by Three Days Grace"

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

**This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain**

**I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rother feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**

"Okay for the last song that I'm singing I'm going to have to get changed for it. This song will be for someone but I won't say who they'll figure it out during the song. So I'll be back as fast as I can"

The outfit I picked was sexy as hell it was green with silver embordering, the bottoms I picked out are silver short shorts (like the kind cheerleaders will wear sometimes), I had a gater and fish net stockings, the shoes I picked out are stileto's and they are green and silver. I put some smokey makeup on, messed my hair up so it looked like sex hair. I put on silver elbow length silk gloves. I wore a dark red lipstick I put bangles on and ear rings on and I put a diamond necklace. Draco was going to faint when he see's me and hears the song I'm singing.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well everyone we have one more song to sing they I expect you all to head up to your beds you still have classes tomorrow morning. Now Ms. Granger shall be singing S&M by Rihanna."

When the curtains opened all they saw was me facing the other way. Then the music started and a spot light hit me I turned around and saw every single guy minus Harry (well he looked more shocked) staring at me with their mouths opened. I searched the crowd for Draco and found him staring at me like I just walked in nude. I saw his date giving me a dirty look. I really didn't care, I was going to show her not to mess with what's mine.

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na**

I started moving my hips slapping the front of my hips with my hands brought them up up to my breast's.

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
**

I brought one hand to my mouth and pulled the glove off with my teeth, I then waved it around above my head and threw it into the crowd. I saw every guy dive for it like mad men.

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

I took my other glove off and started walking in Draco's direction. When I got there I wrapped the glove around his neck and turned and started dancing with Theo Nott just to piss Draco off. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Draco's face and I can could tell that he was royally pissed off.

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

I saw Draco walk up I pushed Theo away, then walked up to Draco looked him in the eye then pushed him back till he fell back into the chair. I then I walked away and walked up to Dean. And started grinding up against hime he grabbed my hips and we swayed back and forth. I then pushed him away walked back to Draco then I grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a come hither look. His date was about to stop what I was doing, but somehow Ginny was there and held her back.

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

I pushed Draco away again and walked back to the stage and got back on it. I started doing the dance rutine I had came up with for this song. Every single guy couldn't take his eyes off of me.

**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

I knew Draco was going to have a fit when he see's me in the common room, but it will be worth it cause I'm not changing back to my regular clothes until after Draco comes back and after we talk.

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

I walked back down to the crowd and started dancing with some girls don't know who all I was dancing with but it was fun.

**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M**

I walked to where Draco was sitting and stratled his lap grinding my body against his.

**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it**

I pushed back and got off of him and started struting my wat back to the stage

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M**

With that the lights went out I managed to get out of the Great Hall and made my way to the heads common room. I knew when the lights came back on and Draco realized I wasn't there anymore he would run out of there and come here first to find me. I just had to wait until he got here.


	25. Chapter 25

The lights went out and I couldn't see anything. When they came back on I looked around for Hermione but I couldn't find her anywhere. Astroia came up to me and said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I THOUGHT THAT YOU SAID YOU GUYS AGREED TO THIS BREAK, BUT YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU GUYS NEVER WENT ON A BREAK. I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER WHEN SHE WAS DANCING WITH NOTT. YOU CAME WITH ME NOT THAT SLUT, SO WHY DO YOU CARE WHO OR HOW SHE WAS DANCING WITH?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN! I DON'T CARE IF I CAME WITH YOU, I STILL LOVE HER. I NEVER SHOULD OF TOLD HER WE SHOULD TAKE THAT BREAK. I THOUGHT SHE NEEDED IT. IF I DIDN'T ASK FOR THE BREAK THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HERMIONE A SLUT EVER AGAIN."

I couldn't believe that woman calling Hermione a slut. I know why she did what she did, it was to get back at me for what I did. I now realize I had made the hugiest mistake of my like by ever letting her go in the first place. I had to find her and tell her I love her and want to be with her. I knew where she was at she wouldn't go anywhere with those clothes on, and if she wasn't still in the Great hall then that means she went to our common room.

By the time I had got there I was out of breath. I had ran the whole way there. I could barely get the password out to get into our room. When I finally did I ran up to her room and opened the door. What I saw nearly made me faint. There was Hermione laying in her bed in nothing but a towel. Her hair was still wet, and you could see drops of water still on her skin.

"Hello Draco did you enjoy the songs I picked out? What about the last one?"

"You did all of this just to get back at me. You acted and dressed like a whore to what prove that I was fucking wrong! Are you stupid? I thought..."

"DRACO MALFOY YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME STUPID OR A WHORE. I DID WHAT I DID TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVER ASKING TO GO ON A BREAK WITH ME. THAT DAY I WAS GOING TO TELL I THAT I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU WENT AND SAID WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK. ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS STILL IN PAIN OVER RON. YES I'M STILL UPSET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO RON, BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE UPSET ABOUT IT. THAT IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO DO WHAT YOU DID. WHEN YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO ON A BREAK MY HEART IT BROKE, SO I JUST AGREED WITH YOUR ASS. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I KNOW I'LL REGRET IN THE MORNING."

"Did you just say you love me?"

"No Draco I didn't, I said I was going to say that I love you. I still have feelings for you, but the way you just acted and what you just said to me is making re-think if I truly do love you. I could I have not loved you before we went on a break? You were there for me when I needed you the most, I couldn't not love Draco. Now I'm not sure if I still love you. When I saw you with that bitch the day after we had just split it upset me so much. Did you know after classes I came up here and cried my eyes out. You didn't hear me cause I put up a silencing spell on my room. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore and you wanted to be with someone who didn't have all this shit going on in her life. So I made up a plan to make you regret that. Now like I said earlier get out of my room now."

"Hermione..."

"NO DON'T HERMIONE ME. JUST GET OUT!"

I watched as Draco left the room with his head down, he shut the door, then using my wand I locked both my bedroom door and the door to my bathroom. I then jumped on my bed, buried my head in my pillow and cried. I didn't care if Draco could hear me, I hoped that he would so he knew how much pain he has caused me. This was not how I wanted this to go. I knew he would be upset, but I didn't think he would call me a whore or stupid.


	26. Chapter 26

I walked into my room layed down on my bed, and that's when I heard the sound that broke my heart into pieces. I heard Hermione crying her eyes out, I couldn't stand listening to her cry. So I got up walked through the bathroom to her door, tried to open it, only to find it locked. So using my wand I unlocked it, I walked up to her bed, sat on the edge and put my hand on her shoulder and said

"Hermione, I know you don't want me near you right now, but I can't stand to hear or see you cry. Knowing that I'm the one that did this to you makes it even worse. I don't know what came over me, I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth. I don't think that you're stupid or that you're a whore. It's just the way you dressed and acted with those other guys made me realize that I really do love you and I don't want any other guy to touch you like that again. I felt like only I should be able to touch that way. I guess I just didn't realize the mistake I made until you started dancing with Nott. It makes me feel worse that you thought I didn't want to be with you after all that happened. Although I don't think me flirting with Astoria the day after we just took a break was the smartest thing to do either. When you told me you don't know if you still love me the way you did after everything that had happened that broke my heart, but I understand where its coming from. Just so you know I'm the stupid one not you, I shouldn't have asked for a break. I love you Hermione and I only want to be with you no one else. I hope you can forgive me and learn to love me again like you did."

"Draco wait. Do you mean everything you just said?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said any of it if I didn't. I really thought that it was wise that I gave you space until you were feeling better after everything. I didn't even bother to think how you felt about it. I should've asked you before I came to any conclusions."

"The only reason I did what I did at the dance was t o get you to realize I didn't need my space, I need you. Draco I do love you but I'm not sure if I love you the way I once did. I want to give us another chance, but how do I know that you won't do what you did again?"

"Hermione you're going to have to trust me when I say that I won't. I never want to be the reason you're crying every again. I'll always talk to you before I make any big choices. I love you Hermione and I can't loose you again, not do I ever want to loose you again. I want to give us another chance Hermione, please give us another chance."

"Okay Draco I'll give you another chance, but if you hurt me again I won't give you another chance after this. I'm not ready to tell you I love you, but I do want to try again. Will you stay here tonight and sleep next to me?"

"I wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else than with you in my arms. Good night Hermione I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Draco"

We kissed I turned over so my back was against Draco's chest. He had his arm around my waist, holding me close to him like I was going to leave him. I snuggled closer to him and heard him moan.

"If you don't stop doing that this will not end well"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get closer to you"

He chuckled and told me to get some rest. Then he told me he would be here in the morning. Knowing that I fell asleep, and I haven't slept so well in forever.


	27. Chapter 27

When I woke up I realized what had happend last night then turned over to see Draco still asleep. He looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake him up. So I got up and went to take a shower.

I turned on the shower to let it warm up, I undressed and stepped in. After a few minutes I felt someone's arms wrap around me, and lips on my neck. I turned around and found Draco naked in the shower with me. I could feel how hard he was and man was he hard.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but then I heard the shower and woke up and decided that I wanted one as well. I hope that you don't mind love."

"No really, you can help me wash my back if you want to, and I can help wash yours."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good"

I kissed Draco softly on the lips, he started running his tongue over my bottom lip begging gor entrance. I allowed him to deepen the kiss, he moves his hands to my ass and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, I feel his cock rubbing up against my clit making me gasp.

"Draco...I really think we should stop otherwise I won't be able to stop. I'm already wet for you, but I don't want to ruin things between us by doing something I might regret. Although I really really want you to fuck me so bad right now."

"I'll stop as long as you still let me make you cum. Please, I need to finish what i started somehow."

"I don't care I would end up going back to my room and finish what you started anyway's at least this way I can watch you make me cum."

"Ugh Hermione don't talk that way unless you want me to take you right now cause I might not be able to hold back if you talk that way."

"Part of me is saying screw it Draco make love to me, but I know we shouldn't. Please just make me cum so I can make you cum."

Next thing I know we are out of the shower and on the bathroom floor. Draco starts kissing his way down my neck, when he reaches my breast one hand plays with one nipple while his mouth is sucking and flicking the other making me moan my hands go to his hair making him suck harder. He then switches sides, when I felt the cold air on my hard nipples I moan making me want him to fuck me right now. He does the same thing he did to the other nipple, then he starts kissing and licking his way down my navel until he gets to my hip bones. He looks up at me and smirks, which makes me wetter. Next thing I know his lips are on my clit sucking and flicking his tongue making me scream and moan his name for more. I grab his hair to keep him where he's at. I know I'm close but he isn't ready for me to cum yet so he grabs my wrists pulling my hands out of his hair, and starts to lick my slit making me squirm. He holds my hips in place then I feel his tongue enter me god did it feel amazing.

"Draco DRACO FUCK GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM!"

I can feel him smirk against my pussy and he stick 2 fingers in my pussy and removes his mouth making me whimper, but then I feel his tongue on my clit again and he starts sucking hard on my clit. I can feel my walls tighting around his fingers.

"Draco I I want you to taste me when I cum pllease."

He removes his mouth from my clit and keeps pumping his fingers in my pussy while he starts licking my slit over and over pushing his tongue in every now and then. I start bucking my hips hard against his mouth.

"DRACOOOOOOOOO I'M UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I feel my walls tighten around his fingers and I cum all over his fingers and his mouth. Once I calmed down from my high, he pulls his fingers out of me and licks them clean, then plants a kiss on my pussy then kisses me deeply on the lips so I can taste myself on his lips and tongue.

"That was...amazing Draco, I'll to repay the favor later on tonight but we need to shower right now and eat. Trust me if you wait for tonight you won't regret it at all."

"Ugh I guess I'll have to wait you go shower while I fix this little problem I'm having right now" Pointing down.

I look down and see that he is huge ugh I really shouldn't have looked cause now I really need him.

"Draco"

He turns around and I jump in his arms and start kissing him with everything I've got.

"MMMMMMMMM Hermione as much as I love this we should stop remember what you said."

"Screw what I said I need you right now, I can't wait any longer. Please Draco make love to me. I need you inside of me."

"Are you sure? There is no going back remember."

I grab his dick and rub it against my pussy

"Does that answer your question?"

Next thing I know I'm up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, and the head of his dick rubbing up against my pussy teasing.

"Ugh Draco stop teasing me I need you right now..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Draco had shoved his dick into my pussy making me moan so loud that I was sure the whole castle had heard me.

"Hermione you're so fucking tight. I might not last very long."

"Draco please faster fuck me faster."

He goes faster bringing his hand between us and starts rubbing my clit making me scream his name.

"DRACOOOOOOO!"

"Let go love let go."

"No I want to cum with you. Harder Draco harder."

He rubs my clit faster and fucks me harder

"Hermione are you close because I can't last much longer"

"I'm bout to..."

I felt my walls tighten around his dick and I start to shake and I feel his release his seed into my hot wet pussy. He keeps pumping in and out. He stops still inside me walks us to his room lays me on the bed and starts pumping in and out slowly making me moan his name telling him I'm going to cum again here soon. He just smirks at me, and starts speeding up but then flips us over so I'm on top. I feel him go deeper into my pussy making me moan I start riding him while I play with my tits. He sits up wrpas his arms around and I start rocking back and forth making him go even deeper hitting that spot which make me scream out his name. I start to quiver and tighten around him again I cum all over his dick he flips us back over so he's on top and pumps in and out hard and fast until I feel him release inside of me again. He collapsed on my chest, I wrap my arms around him and start playing with his hair while we both try to catch our breaths.

Finally he says

"That was the best sex I have ever had. God you are amazing Hermione."

"Draco I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
